EFFR
The Evarian-Faulian Federative Republic '(Faulian: ''Ewamgá o Fálykossá an Federativana Respúblika, Norsian: Evægs og Faulges Federative Respublik), commonly refered to as the 'EFFR '''or '''Evaria-Faulia '(Ewamgy-Fály, Evæg-Faulge), ' is a federal republic in the systems of Gliese 687, HD 217107 and HD 65216 consisting of 15 planets across those systems. The Republic was established on August 6th, 3268 when the treaty of Wesyr was signed, concluding the 8 month old Second Intergalactic War. The formation of the Republic united the Timocracy of Faulia, the Federal Republic of Evaria and its continuation The Free State of Nova Faulia (Okra) in a single federation. While Faulia has been under Evarian occupation between 2832 and 3014, and after that Faulian forces were present in Nyfauleg, the EFFR is the first peacefully created nation where humans and humanoids live together. Names History From May 3268 onwards, the Inehas Empire was on the losing side of the war when Faulian and Aroian forces gained control of the defacto Inehas capital Yanaon on Inehas II. The government of the Federal Republic of Evaria became reinstated on June 1st, 3268 Second Intergalactic War Operation Witara Týga Operation Witar Týgy (lit. ''Green Guitar ''in Faulian) was a joined-forces Aroian and Faulian operation with the goal to capture multiple officials of the Inehas government and to reinstate the Evarian government. The Operation became a huge succes thanks to the daughther of the Inehas Emporer Rose Walker, who helped the Faulian-Aroian forces getting into Inehas teritory. On June 1st 3268 this resulted in the Battle of Tírsvellir. The battle was won by the Faulian- Aroian forces and the Federal Republic of Evaria came back into existance. Okra did not merge into Evaria and came under friendly Evarian-Faulian occupation. All Inehas forces fled with all their forces to their 3 planets in the HD 65216 system. The Merger Referendum The Federal Republic of Evaria offered Faulia the option to annex the Evarian county of Nyfauleg (New Faulia), on which Faulia had a claim ever since Evaria annexed New Faulia back in 3230. Faulia respectfully declined the offer and proposed the formation of the ESSR, which would be positive for both sides, as both countries suffered significantly from Economical casulties since the First Intergalactic War. The political situation in Evaria was also in decline since the indepence from the UNAE. In July 3268, a referendum was held in both countries. The Faulian referendum resulted in 83,4% pro-merger, while the Evarian referendum resulted in 68% pro-merger. Treaty of Wesyr On August 6th, 3268 the treaty of Wesyr was signed by all parties of the second Intergalatic War. The remaining Inehas planets, not under controll by the Republic of Hassia, the Union of Aroida or Faulia became part of Evaria immediately. Evaria and Faulia decided upon combining forces, a result of the Merger Referendum of July 3268, instead of ceasing Evarian territory claimed by Faulia back to them, and merged into the EFFR, effective immediately. The Inehas Empire ceased to exist, emporer John Walker became imprisoned with a life sentence. His daugther Rose Walker, due to her peace making efforts, became intermediate president of the EFFR. The former vice-president of Evaria, Jónas Sigurmann, became the intermediate EFFR vice-president. Elections are scheduled for late August 3268. Flag The current EFFR flag was adopted May 1st, 3269 by the passing of the third ammendament of the EFFR-consitution. The original flag consisted of the Faulian flag, with the vertical part of the Nordic cross from the Evarian flag. This original EFFR consitution mentions that that flag was those to avoid connotations with the flag of Evarian Faulia, which many Fauls felt as an agressive occupation, as well as to "finalize the transition of Evaria to a truely atheist stat, abandoning the Nordic cross as a symbol of Christianity". Despite that argument, the Evarian flag itself; the flag used for the Evarian part of the EFFR, remained unchanged. The governement of the EFFR later issued a statement that the EFFR flag was meant to not depict or symobolise any religion or religious concepts. The current flag contains a horizontal bar based on the two top stripes of the Evarian flag, going under the Faulian coat of arms. This flag was issued because the majority of the Ethnic Evarian population felt underrepresented on a flag with the Faulian coat of arms as its main topic, as well as demonstrations against the Flag on the (autonomous) former planets of the Inehas Empire, that became part of both Faulia and Evaria. Evaria is now additionaliy represented by the two top stripes, originally representing the power of the union of Evaria and Aroida, but widely used in the unofficial Evarian cival flag (a red, white, green tri-color). The white background of the stripes represents the ethnic Hassians. With the new flag, a new set of flag instructions was issued. A presidental esign, a esign of the EFFR fleet as well as a cival esign were introduced. The new instructions state the (less complex) cival esign is to be used as the day to day flag of the Evarian-Faulian Federative Republic, and may be used at any private occasian as well. The full official flag is for day-to-day used limited to governmental institutes, official holidays as well as funarals, As of June 3269 any newly issued government documents as well as passports and other identications cards, will containt the new flag. Citizenship The citizenship of the EFFR is threefold, as the EFFR will continue to have three nationalities for the forseeable future, ''Faulian, Hassian ''or ''Evarian. When Evaria and Faulia merged and when the Inehas Empire was annexed, the inhabitants got to keep their original citzenship, or opt for general EFFR citzenship. Newborn inhabitants might have multiple citizenships, depending or their parents' nationalities. Citizens of The Federal Ark, can opt for an Evarian nationality (and thus, EFFR citizenship) as per the Declaration of Disbandment of the UNAE, after the disolvment of the UNAE following Arioan independence. Government .|267x267px]]In the Federation Proclamation of the EFFR following the Wesyr Treaty it was stated that the EFFR would be a federal republic, with to an extent self-governing units such as states, provinces, counties, cities or in some cases even whole planets. In a way it can be administrativly seen as a continuation of Federal Republic of Evaria, just with a bigger sovereign territory, as the timocratic way of governing the former Faulian teritories ceased to exist with the creation of the EFFR. The Federal Government houses in both captial cities and has representative councils in each administrative unit of the EFFR. Self-governing units have representative embassies in each capital city as well. The Federal Senate of the EFFR acts as the single legislature and the supreme decision-making body the EFFR. The Senate consists of 3500 seats, whereof 1750 in Tyrefale and 1750 in Wesyr, and invites a population sample of up to 500 people to each meeting. .|293x293px]] The Federal Government controls among others the EFFRs defensive, financial and foreign policies and the non-autonomous units, such as the former Evarian Territories. Administrative division Planets of the EFFR 's main telescope]]The EFFR exists on 16 planets, in the Gliese 687, Kepler 42, HD 217107 and HD 65216 systems. 15 of those planets are entirely controlled by the EFFR, and on 1 planet, Extral, the EFFR exists on a small portion of the planet. Gliese 687 8 of planets of the EFFR are in the Gliese 687 system, these are the Evarian planets Evaria Prime (Evjord ''or ''Midgard), Evaria II (Evirth ''or ''Niflheim), Evaria III (Vanaheim), Evaria IV (Alfheim), Evaria V (Muspelheim), Evaria VI (Jotunheim) and Evaria VII (Asgard), as well as the planet of Extral. Except for Extral, the EFFR controls the whole of those planets. The Evarian planets carry names from Norse Mythology. Kepler 42 In Kepler 42, the EFFR has its outer territory of Imbridge, a self governing planet formerly part of the Lethopan Union, ceased to Evaria after the fall of the Lethopan Union during the First Intergalactic War Former Hassian planets in HD 217107 and HD 65216 The treaty of Wesyr stated that Evaria, and thus the EFFR, would gain control over 3 planets of the Hassian Empire. Faulia gained controll over another 3 planets. The remaining 12 planets were ceased to the Republic of Hassia. With the creation of the EFFR, all Evarian and Faulian planets in HD 217107 and HD 65216 became Evario-Faulian. In HD 217107, the EFFR exists on the planets of Fransisco, ''Irena and Seatutly, while in HD 65216 the EFFR owns the planets of Japlia, Dolalax and Perlom. All former Hassian planets in the EFFR are autonomous planets divided into republics. Major Administrative units Faulia-Proper Faulia-Proper is a main administrative unit of the EFFR on the planet of Extral. Its territory is that of the former Timocracy of Faulia (on the main land of the continent of Draga), with the addition of the former Evarian county of ''Extralis. ''(Three islands north-west of Faulia). ''The territory of Faulia-Proper is exactly the same as that of Evarian Faulia, back when Evaria occupied Faulia. ]] Faulia-Proper is the only part of the EFFR that shares a border with other nations. The EFFR borders to Armosia in the east. The border is closed and secured. In the Northeast, the EFFR borders via a bridge with the Timocracy of Japor. Infastructure Galactical roads The EFFR has a complex network of interplanetary space roads between the planets in each system it exists. Generated worm holes are used to get from system to system, multiple of these are aviable throughout EFFR territory. The network in Gliese 687 is shared with the Union of Aroida and the Federal Ark, as well as several native Gliese 687 nations that exist on the planet of Extral. (Under-)ground roads Each planet of the EFFR also has a complex network of roads above the ground (usually in cities) as well as under the ground (the major high ways). These networks also consist of recommended and allowed flying routes for flying vehicles. License Without a license, EFFR citizens are only allowed to (space-)walk or bike on the EFFR roads. Most EFFR citizens get their car and space pod license by the age of 17. Category:Nation Category:Evaria Category:Faulia